


Remedy For An Insecure Heart

by Jia_Jia16



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Revelations, Singing, Songfic, because I had a Faberry itch that needed to be scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jia_Jia16/pseuds/Jia_Jia16
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been secretly dating since the beginning of high school and have been keeping it under wrap so well. Hardship comes in the form of Finn Hudson relentlessly pursuing Rachel and Quinn has a hard time controlling her jealousy. She decides to get her point across in the only way she knows Rachel will understand immediately.Set somewhere season 2-ish.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Remedy For An Insecure Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing Faberry for some reason at 1 am.

“All right guys, have I got a treat for this week’s assignment!” Mr. Shue excitedly announced as he enters the choir room, late as always.

The New Direction ceased conversations as they turned their attention towards the teacher, looking uninterested as ever but that has never deterred Will's confidence in coming up with ridiculous assignments for the club to perform.

Quinn took a quick glance at Rachel before making up her mind and interrupting the Spanish teacher before he can say another word. “Actually, Mr. Shue if you don’t mind I want sing something first.”

The Cheerleader was already coming down from the risers and walking to stand beside the stunned teacher while the rest of the club looked at her with surprise, confusion, and curiosity. Honestly, Quinn didn’t mind the reactions one bit because it’s rare for her to actually sing a solo. She mostly performs in groups numbers and duets. Hell, she’s internally shocked herself that she’s actually doing this.

“Ummm...sure! Ok, Quinn take it away.” Mr. Shue sits down beside Artie, expectantly looking at her like the rest of the Glee club.

“Ok, first off...what I'm about to sing is dedicated to someone in this room.” Quinn looked down at her fidgeting hands while biting her lip, trying to rein in her nerves before looking back up. “And that I'm doing this partially for them, the rest is mine as a way of saying I'm ready and that the final decision is up to them.”

Quinn discreetly caught Rachel’s gaze and just like that the nerves disappeared and she nodded at the band to start.

Nodding at the opening beat, Quinn spared a glance at the tiny diva before opening her mouth.

 **I don't like the way he's looking at you** **  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it.**

~//___*___\\\~

_Quinn knows she doesn’t have superpowers, because if she did she would waste no time in melting Finn Hudson’s head with heat vision if he kept looking at **her girlfriend** with that sickening love sick puppy look and stupid goofy smile._

_Normally the cheerleader wouldn’t be bothered by this because she knows that Rachel is just as in love with her as she is with the diva, but the way the brunette smiled up at Finn left an unsettling feeling in the pit of Quinn’s stomach that made her walk away. Not wanting to witness another second of someone else making her girlfriend smile._

~//___*___\\\~

**I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed**

Quinn was getting into the song and start to incorporate choreography into her singing. Doing small spins, walking around the room with some swag, hand gestures that fit the song, and throwing her letterman jacket which was coincidentally caught by Rachel.

The club was cheering her own and Quinn was exuding confidence with every step and every word now.

**It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous**

**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous**

~//___*___\\\~

_Quinn didn’t need to look at her hand to know that it’s deathly white from the way she’s clenching the fork, maybe even bending it. But Quinn can’t put the piece of silverware out of its misery because she just can’t look away as she watched her girlfriend a few tables away, adorably laughing at something Finn said._

_She should be the one making Rachel laugh, and smile, and happy. But she can’t because she was a coward and so, she can’t do any of those things until she got over her fear of getting judge by this pathetic high school._

_Santana must’ve noticed her distress because she was following her gaze and let out a sound of disgust then she shuddered. “Seriously, Q? You could’ve done so much better than Frankenteen.”_

_Quinn spared the Latina a quick glance before going back to shooting deadly glares at the quarterback. The fork on the brink of snapping as Finn squeezed Rachel’s shoulder._

~//___*___\\\~

**I wish you didn't have to post it all  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive**

Quinn was joined by Brittany and Santana on her makeshift choreography. They glide across the floor in perfect sync as she continued to sing every word with more vigor with her friends providing backing vocals.

**I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous**

**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous**

~//___*___\\\~

_“You’re being paranoid and unreasonable!”_

_“I'm being paranoid?! Or are you just blind at the way he looks at you! He wants you and everyone can fucking see it, everyone but you!”_

_“Language! And he does not look at me in a certain way other than friendship! You’re jealousy is clouding your thoughts and I do not appreciate it one bit!”_

_“This is not jealousy, this is common sense. Finn. Wants. You! And you’re doing nothing about!”_

_“Well what do you expect me to do?! Walk up to him and say, “Finn, I appreciate your nonexistent crush on me but I have to politely decline because I am spoken for but my partner is too much of a coward.” Is that what you want me to say?!”_

_“No! Just tell him to back off ‘cause you’re already with someone!”_

_“Am I? Cause as far as anyone but us know, Rachel Berry is single in the eyes of everyone but Quinn Fabray and vice versa.”_

_“.....”_

_“And who’s fault is that?”_

_Rachel walks away._

~//___*___\\\~

**You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too**

Quinn made no effort to hide now as her gaze was locked solely with Rachel’s.

**I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous**

Quinn begins to walk slowly towards the tiny diva with purpose as she continues her song and dance, not breaking eye contact.

Anyone in front if her took the hint and part like the red sea, giving her easy access to reach Rachel until she was standing directly in front of her.

**'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous**

**Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous**

Everyone watched with bated breath as they looked at the two girls expectantly as they seem to have a conversation between them with their eyes.

Quinn hoped desperately that she conveyed what she feels for the incredible girl in front of her through her eyes. All the love and passion. She hopes the brunette could see them all. Anticipating just like the rest of them on what the diva's course of action was.

Finally in what felt like an eternity, Rachel lunged at Quinn wrapping her arms around her neck while hers went to steady her on her waist as the feeling of those familiar soft lips met hers in a searing kiss that held so much meaning.

Everybody in the room had their jaws dropped and eyes blown, taken back by the brunette’s reaction. Even Kurt and Santana, the two people with most impressive gaydar couldn’t be prepared for this.

When the kiss ended, Rachel and Quinn rested their foreheads against each other with beaming smiles. They let the world fade away, feeling content in their own world.

The silence that took over the room was only broken by a loud thud and Finn's angry outburst.

"What the fuck!"

Everyone turned to the seething quarterback, the chair he was sitting on fell over and he was breathing heavily with his hands clenched. 

Santana snickered as she imagined smoke coming out of his ears.

"Rachel, you're not gay! Quinn is manipulating you!" Finn scoffed and Quinn wanted nothing more than to punch his face, and she was about to but Rachel walked calmly pass her and stood in front of the giant with a neutral expression.

"You're right, Finn. I'm not gay." The oaf grinned but that didn't last. "I'm pansexual, meaning I develop feelings for everyone. And let me assure you, what Quinn and I have is genuine, and you wanna know what happens next?"

"W-what?" Finn stutters from the now angry look of the diva.

"Karma happens." Rachel says before slapping him hard. Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Ow! What was on your hand?!" 

"Thumb ring, bitch!" Rachel slaps him again before turning around to walk back to a grinning Quinn.

"That was badass, and hot."

"He had it coming."

Rachel casually wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Quinn tightly wraps her arms the diva's waist, leaving no space between them.

This time the reactions were instantaneous as the New Directions and the band gave deafening claps and hollers of love and support for the couple.

Ignoring the quarterback kicking chairs and slamming the door hard.

Quinn smiled into the kiss as she felt her heart swell at the positive reaction of those she considered family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Maybe a sequel? Let me know.


End file.
